


[Podfic of] Everything Looks Different after the War

by Podcath



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:49:00] Amoama's summary: Camp Leatherneck, Afghanistan, in 2012, is home to 20,000 US troops, but Nate hadn't expected Brad Colbert to be one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Everything Looks Different after the War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything Looks Different After the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617222) by [amoama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama). 



* * *

**Title:** [Everything Looks Different After the War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/617222)  
**Author:** [Amoama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Generation Kill  
**Pairing:** Brad Colbert/Nate Fick  
**Beta:** Chemm80  
**Length:** 1:49:00  
**Cover:** Cath  
**Music:** Jefferson Airplane - Coming Back to Me  


**Download Links** [(mp3s 54.65 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?14f58p28nsg5s5w) and [(m4b 87.66 MB) ](http://www.mediafire.com/?73j7e4omognj1n4)


End file.
